The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparasuji’.
The new Mandevilla is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Mandevilla hybrida cultivar Sunmandecrim, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,539. The new Mandevilla was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Sunmandecrim in a controlled environment in Toulouse, France in August, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Toulouse, France, since August, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.